The Day To Die
by dream-spells
Summary: Hermione Granger was cursed to die before her eighteenth birthday. Her one enemy was the only one that noticed she acted different than she used to. But could he help change her fate when her best friends can't?
1. The Deaths

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff or anything. They all belong to J.K. Rowling. She's the lucky one.

Hope you enjoy my story! r/r plz!

* * *

The Deaths

She couldn't do anything to stop it. She couldn't stop the pain she felt going through her body. Her wand had fallen out of her hands at the beginning of the fight. She wanted for the pain to cease, but it didn't. She wanted to run, to get out, but she couldn't.

The Death Eaters had come into her house in the late of night bringing terror with them. They had already killed most people on her street. Most bodies lay dead after being tortured by curses and the other bodies were taken for the Death Eaters "fun".

She tried to stop them after seeing them blast the door open. But it didn't stop them. They outnumbered her. Her parents couldn't do anything. They had tried to get her to run. To run far away from the threat on her street at the current moment. But she couldn't. She had watched them die when the Death Eaters had shouted "Avada Kedava!" She had tried to fight with bravery, but that got her no where. Her wand was lying somewhere else on the floor, but it didn't matter to her anymore. She just wanted the pain to stop. She wanted to die. She screamed in agony as the spell was directed towards her in so many different directions, by so many different people that despised her. There was nothing for her to do now. All she had to do was wait and bear the pain that stuck through her like knives all over her body. The laughter was everywhere, it didn't stop. It wouldn't stop. Nothing made sense anymore. She was falling into darkness with tears of pain and sadness running down her face.

"Stop!" She begged, "Just kill me!"

"No," answered one of the Death Eaters, "that would be too easy and painless for you mudblood. We could keep this up for hours and you know it too. The pain won't go away. Doesn't it hurt when you have no one to help you, to protect you? I doubt that even if the-boy-who-lived was here right now could save you from the agony you're in now. Just face it, no one can help you. You're all alone just like you always were."

"No… that's not true!" she whispered, her voice almost gone from all the screaming.

She tried to believe that what the Death Eater had said wasn't true, but the words stuck to her mind like glue. She couldn't get the words out. The words had made their mark. She knew she was all alone. She always had been. No one could save her now, not when she lived on a muggle street without any wizarding help. No one, not even a squib could save her life, not when she was so close to dying at the hands of the enemy. She wanted to die so bad to end all this pain, but they said that they weren't going to kill her to torture her even more. How was she going to live or even see the sunrise for that matter if they were going to torture her all night and yet not kill her? She didn't have time to think any further because it was then at the precise moment that one Death Eater got carried away and caused her to black out.

"Now look what you've done now, Crabbe. She's out cold. Well, I was getting a headache from all that screaming anyways. Let's just leave her a little something to remember us by, how about that? Let me see, what should we do? I've got it!"

Lucius Malfoy then uttered a spell under his breath that would allow all the scars and bruises on the girls arm to never go away. Every time she touched them, felt them, they would hurt her. The pain would never go away, just like he promised her.

When she woke up, her body was in pain. It took her a while to take in her surroundings. She soon realized that she was in the hospital, but not just any hospital. St. Mungo's hospital. All the nurses and doctors running around with wands sort of tipped her off. When she had opened her eyes a nurse ran over to her and asked her how she felt. When she tried to talk, no sound would come out.

"That's to be expected dear," the nurse quickly answered as he noticed the girl having a panicked look on her face, "the doctor thinks that it may be from shock, but you shouldn't worry about it too much, you'll get you're voice back soon."

The girl nodded and tried to think things over about what had happened but then the nurse spoke again, "You should consider yourself lucky. Some people were beginning to think that you would never wake up again. You've been out cold for two weeks now!"

At that, the girl tried to sit up, but then the pain shot through her body.

When the nurse saw her flinch he said, "Yes, I'm afraid I've got some bad news. Whoever did this to you, they put a spell on you that nobody here at St. Mungo's has figured out how to cure yet. It makes all scars and bruises hurt whenever you move or touch them. We have a potion that you can take everyday that will make them hurt less but I'm afraid that's all we can do right now. The good news is that your broken bones were easily fixed. You still have one week before you have to go back to Hogwarts, and since Dumbledore wants you to heal up first, he'll take care of your things and transportation details so you won't have to worry about it. You just try to get some rest while I go to get you some food, ok?"

With that said, the nurse left and got the girl some food. 'She's so young, who would do this to her? Thought the nurse' but of course, he already knew. Like so many others that had ended up in St. Mungo's the past month, she got off better than most. The others that arrived were so close to dying that they died within a day they got there. At the least the girl would be ok.

But what the nurse didn't tell her, he would wait. The curse that, as he suspected, the Death Eaters put on her would kill her before the end of her seventh year.

She would not live to see her eighteenth birthday.


	2. Grey Eyes

Sorry it has taken me so long to update but with exams and stuff I had to study and that left me little time to type! If any of you think you've seen this story somewhere else, it's because I've posted this on as well. Since I'm sure you would rather read the story instead of hearing how my exams went, on with the story and thanks for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter Two: Grey Eyes

Tears feel down her once pretty face as the thoughts of what happened to her family only three weeks ago. Her pain seared through her body every time she moved even though the potion was supposed to make it all hurt less. She had stayed at St. Mungo's for the last week of the summer. She didn't have to go buy her books because they insisted to buy them for her since she was in no condition to go by herself. The shock of losing her parents had begun to wear off, but she refused to talk.

All her friends were worried about her because they didn't know why she didn't return any of their letters. She had no wish to tell them what happened. It was too painful.

'_Mione! _

_I know Harry sent you an owl. But I know you can't ignore us forever! So either you answer our letters now or we'll just get the answer out of you at Hogwarts! Come on, please answer! _

_Your best friend, _

_Ron_

'Right, just best friends. They were just friends now. They had tried to go out last year but it was a disaster,' thought Hermione.

'_Mione,_

_Why don't you answer anymore? What happened? Please tell me you're ok! _

_Answer please!_

_Harry _

There were about ten different owls from them each day, but still she didn't answer. She read all of them but even the nurse and doctor ask if she actually understood anything she read. Her hazel brown eyes looked so distant as she lied on the bed. Even when she received a letter from Professor Dumbledore saying:

_Miss Hermione Granger,_

_The Hogwarts staff is proud to tell you that you have been accepted as Head Girl for your seventh year. You are to sit in the Heads compartment to meet the Head Boy on the way to Hogwarts and patrol the corridors on the train as well. Both are you are expected to talk to the prefects on the train about upcoming dances that all of you will plan. Hope all of this doesn't scare you! Meet me outside the Great Hall to get the password to you're dormitory with the Head Boy after the dinner. _

_And I say again, Congratulations!_

This was going to be a long year.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey 'Mione! Over here!" yelled a boy with red hair in secondhand clothing who put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

She winced in pain put her friend didn't notice.

"Mione! Haven't seen you all summer! How come you didn't reply to any of our letters?" asked another boy with dark black hair and green eyes with a great muscular build.

But the girl called 'Mione didn't answer and stared off into to space. The two boys exchanged questioned looked of concern and didn't ask anymore questions as they gathered their luggage onto the Hogwarts Express and went to find a compartment.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**5 minutes later**

"Move it, mudblood! Don't stand there all day! Some people actually need to find a compartment to sit in, away from mudbloods and half bloods alike."

A well built boy, tall with blond hair had bumped into a girl with brown, frizzy hair. When Draco Malfoy knocked into Hermione Granger he had opened his mouth to apologized, then actually saw who he walked into. It started a loud commotion between Harry, Ron, and Malfoy.

"Just who do you think you're calling a mudblood!" yelled Ron.

"I wasn't talking to _you_ blood traitor," retorted Malfoy.

"I'll kill you!" Ron shouted in anger and leaping up out of his seat.

"Don't you dare call him names, Malfoy!" Harry started shouting and also jumping up getting ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

"Oh? And what's Potty and Weasel going to do about it? I suppose you don't want me yelling at you're boyfriend huh?" answered a very smug Malfoy.

Wands forgotten, both Ron and Harry attacked Malfoy at the same time. Malfoy was whipping out his wand and shot a jinx at the two advancing boys nonverbally that nobody found out what it was because at that moment-

"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP NOW! I'M EXTREMELY TIRED RIGHT NOW AND NOW I'M GETTING A MAJOR HEADACHE JUST LISTENING TO YOU GUYS YELL AT EACH OTHER, SO WHY DON'T YOU TAKE A HIKE MALFOY AND LEAVE SOME OF US IN PEACE!" Hermione cut in with a husky voice having not talked for a week.

Instantly and miraculously, all of the boys shut up. For just an instant Hermione thought she saw a flicker of question in Malfoy's eyes as he looked at her pitiful state of clothes and hair before it disappeared as quickly as it had come with an emotionless face again.

"Well I really have to be going to the Head Boy compartment or else I might catch some mudblood germs."

And with that said, Malfoy swept out of the compartment with the Golden Trio staring at him in disbelief.

"He made Head Boy? You've got to be kidding! How the hell did he make Head Boy!" yelled Harry in frustration.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would let that git get Head Boy. I feel sorry for the Head Girl then," answered Ron.

"Good. Because I don't know how I'll stand a whole year living with him," Hermione said with a pale face emphasizing the word him not really paying attention to Ron and Harry staring at her sudden willingness to talk and what she had just said.

"What! You're Head Girl? That's great Hermione I knew you would get it," said a red headed girl that just arrived in the compartment door opposite to the one Malfoy had just exited.

Hermione only nodded in reply and started to go to the Head's compartment but not before she heard Ginny say, "Is she ok? She looks dreadful."

Tears threatened to fall down Hermione's face, but she refused to let them. She had cried enough without letting the tears make her feel the pain shoot through her body. Her potion was tucked in her Jean's pocket that she had to take every twelve hours to ease the throbbing in her body.

As she opened the door to the Head's compartment her hands flew back to avoid too much contact. But by letting her hands fly from the door she lost her balance and fell only to have pain shoot through her body even more painfully this time as someone caught her. The last thing she saw was a pair of gray eyes staring at her before she blacked out.

* * *

Please Review! 


	3. Don't Tell

Don't Tell

She shot up as the pain took control of her now conscious body one more time. 'The medicine must have run out of its use when I was out! Everything hurts so badly!' Hermione thought as she winched from her own tiny movements sitting down. But then she looked up and saw a pair of gray eyes staring down at her. And those gray eyes were attached to none other than…

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

"Jeez, calm down will you? I just needed to see how you could possibly so stupid as to faint before you even see who the head boy was."

"Yeah, looking at your fat ugly head can certainly make anyone faint." Hermione managed to groan out.

"You wish, Granger, you wish."

"Haha. AUGH!" Hermione screamed as she once again hit herself except this time on the window as she tried to make Malfoy leave her.

"What the hell is wrong with you Granger! First you pass out before you even walk into the compartment and now you're screaming bloody murder by barely touching the window!" shouted Malfoy to get his point across above a screaming Hermione.

"Where is my suitcase Malfoy? Where the hell is it!"

"What? Oh, suitcase, um what do you want!"

"Just grab the bloody suitcase!"

"Ok, ok! Just stop screaming! I won't be able to hear anymore if you keep doing that!"

Malfoy reached up above Hermione to grab her bag and when he got it down he noticed it was quiet again, or at least she was only whimpering now.

'_Bloody hell, how slow does he move!_' thought Hermione.

"So what is it you want?" asked Malfoy as he proceeded to pull open the zipper.

"Front small pocket. It's the only thing there, so unless you're really stupid then you should know what I'm looking for." Replied Hermione in a bad mood since Malfoy had opened up her bag without permission.

'_What the fuck!_' were Malfoy's first thoughts when he saw what Hermione wanted.

"Just open it, Malfoy, or are you just going stare at it all day?"

"Take it; I don't want your mudblood germs!"

Hermione took the bottle ignoring what Malfoy had just said and tried as she did, it really hurt to try to open the bottle. As Malfoy saw her struggling to open it, he sighed and took the bottle back and twisted the cap and gave Hermione one of the pills inside not noticing her stare at him in disbelief.

"What! Stop staring!"

"Like I'd stare at you Malfoy."

"Whatever." He replied walking to his seat and picking up a book and started to read leaving Hermione confused with her bottle of pills.

"Um, please don't tell anyone about, you know…"

"What are you blabbering about Granger? I can't exactly know what to tell anyone if there's nothing to tell," was his simple reply to her worries.

"Oh, ok."

Hermione grabbed up her own book after making sure her bottle was securely placed back into her bag. She started reading Hogwarts: A History for the millionth time but soon her thoughts began to wonder from the page and she turned her attention to look at the Head Boy.

'_Damn, he's gotten even taller this year. Not to mention, Quidditch has been treating him good. When did he begin to leave out the gel to his blond hair? It makes him look even better, curse him! I've got enough to worry about without him being here as Head Boy and definitely don't need him to be on my mind! I wonder, who's bright idea it was to suggest that the Heads' have to share the same commons and bathroom together! (She read it before in Hogwarts: A History) Shit! I have to share the commons and bathroom with that git! No way! I can't believe this is happening! How will I survive a whole freaking year with him!'_

And while Hermione was arguing with herself unbeknownst to Malfoy, all he saw was her staring at him. It was cutting into his reading but he decided since she was checking him out, he could definitely do the same to her.

'_Man, I can't believe how she looks this year! She finally filled out, and her hair isn't that annoying bushy nonsense anymore. And she's gotten skinny over the summer too, well either that or it's because she finally isn't hiding beneath those baggy robes anymore. Merlin, what am I saying? It's Mudblood I talking about! Ugly, dirty, muggle born filth! Right, that's it….'_

'_Sigh. This is going to be a long year. My last year.'_


	4. The First Day Back

**Chapter Four: The First Day Back**

"Hey, come on Mudblood, we have to go talk to the stupid prefects."

"What?" Hermione said groggily as she woke up from her sleep.

"Prefects, Granger, or did that enormous brain you hide under your hair actually forget?"

"Fine."

They both refused to talk to each other at the meeting where they just cut in on the other or if Malfoy just let Hermione do all the talking. Hermione was beginning to wonder if the Malfoy a while before had just been a daydream.

'But why the hell would I end up daydreaming about that git anyway?' she thought.

They didn't talk until they were back at school staring down the portrait to their new Head's dorm.

The portrait consisted of a rather handsome man that appeared to be around the age of 22. He was dressed in attire that hasn't been worn for centuries. His clothes had the puffy sleeves that reminded Hermione of the time of the Renaissance. The man himself was odd enough with short black spiky hair with a slight mustache growing in when the portrait was painted. He held a sword near his hand as if someone would attack him any second. In addition, he probably wasn't far off from the truth seeing as how Malfoy was shooting daggers with his eyes. Eyes, the man's eyes were a dazzling bright crystal blue color. Pure, but something lay hidden beneath his eyes. The entryway to the soul.

"Damn it! Couldn't _one_ teacher remember to give us the bloody password !" Malfoy shouted, at the same time kicking the wall in frustration. "Can't you just let us in? We have the badges! What more proof do you need!"

"I need the password, it doesn't matter what you say nor do, I simply can't let you in."

His accent reflected the old English accent, but his vocabulary and sentences had grown to adapt to modern day times. He was painted into scenery that most people would probably would have refused to go near. His background was a dark, foreboding cave like place where a little bit of light shown through behind him. However, the oddest thing was the snake that slithered in and out of the portrait on the ground.

"Well, maybe they were busy, that's all." Hermione replied quietly.

"Busy? What could professors _possibly _ be busy with on the first day back to school to keep us from getting the password to our dorm!"

"You would find it amazing if I told you, Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy turned around to receive a cold glare from none else but Professor McGonagall. He remained unfazed as he nodded tiredly and pointed to the portrait.

Professor McGonagall sighed, shaking her head realizing that she wasn't going to change the boy's behavior and attitude for the past 17 years in one night. She talked to Hermione instead. "The password is unità e volere bene."

Malfoy raised one of his eyebrows upon hearing the password but didn't question it. Hermione recognized the language by the accent as Italian but she didn't know what it meant. Before she could ask the Professor what the password meant, McGonagall had already walked through the portrait with Malfoy pointing out various rooms.

He nodded like someone that wanted to get another person out hurriedly before the host would pass out from boredom.

"Any questions?"

Hermione decided that it was best to keep her mouth shut when the pain in her side acted up again. She winced at the sudden pain, but McGonagall did not notice a thing. Meanwhile, a flicker of Malfoy's eyes darted toward Hermione but quickly went back to it's normal bored look that matched the rest of his face when he said shook his head at the Professor's question.

Satisfied with their answers, she left with a nod and left the two Heads alone in the room. As soon as the portrait shut, Hermione groaned, her arms wrapped across her front grasping her sides. She fell to the floor kicking the floor in pain. Even though he would not like to admit it, Malfoy knew what to do in this situation and ran towards the room McGonagall had pointed earlier as Hermione's.

The lion that was pictured on the top of the door stared down at the blond boy who barged into a Gryffindor's room wearing green robes but didn't do anything as he turned his attention back to the girl trembling on the floor. Blood was coming from her mouth as she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from screaming out as her body felt like the target of 100 knives at different stabbing times in and out, in and out.

Malfoy walked into the room not paying any attention to his surroundings because the only thing on his mind was the bottle in Hermione's bag. When his eyes lay sight to it on the right corner of the room he strode over to it and knelt down to open the bag, then grabbing the bottle with the name Hermione Granger written with big bold letters on the outside, he rushed back out the door he entered.

He looked around when he at first didn't see Hermione lying on the ground but trying to stand up by the wall gasping for breath as a pregnant woman would do in labor. Blood trickled down her mouth and tears forming out her eyes that she squeezed tightly shut trying to suppress the pain.

He opened the prescribed bottle with ease and held it out to the girl in front of him. But when she didn't notice him, he opened his mouth to talk, "Here."

She quickly opened her eyes, grabbed the pill on his outstretched hand, and quickly swallowed it. Nothing seemed to happen at first but she soon calmed down and slumped against the wall. She opened her eyes wiping away the small trickles of tears that left streaks on her face. She stared curiously for a couple seconds at the boy who had just helped her.

Malfoy stared back but was the first to tear away. He pushed the bottle he was holding into the girl's hand. He walked away from the girl he had helped seconds before as if nothing had happened and went to the direction of his room with a snake portrait about the door leaving behind a shocked Hermione staring at his turned back.

Seeing Malfoy wasn't going to say anything she muttered a quiet 'thank you' to which Malfoy paused at his door with one hand on the frame before he walked in and closed the door.

She sighed and stared down at the bottle that rested in her hand. Feeling perfectly normal again she scolded at herself for not being smarter and keeping the bottle with her on her person instead of in her bag.

Hermione walked to her room past the fireplace in the commons with the sofa and two recliners on the other sides of it. She looked up to the lion who was the first to talk.

"You should clean up your lip, Missy. That little incident back there gave me quite a scare you know. Thank Merlin the boy was here to help you."

After some thought Hermione replied with a smile, " Yeah, thank Merlin."

"So what's your name? I'm afraid us portraits in this room are quite uninformed on the things going on in the rest of the castle."

"Quite alright. My name is Hermione Granger and the boy you saw is Draco Malfoy. Do you have a name?"

"Courageux Lion, I'm told that it's French for Brave Lion. I didn't choose the name though so don't you make fun of it like those boys that were in years ago. "

"Of course not! I wouldn't think of it! It sounds scary and brave just like a lion's name should be!"

"Mudblood, are you going to go into your hiss room or not?" Hissed someone across the commons.

Hermione turned around to see who was talking and found the snake about Malfoy's door was talking to her. She was even more shocked when Courageux Lion started defending her.

"Don't you dare call her that!" He roared.

"You can't do anything to me hiss, you pathetic lion! Like I'm going to hiss have to go a year with a Mudblood hiss in my commons!"

"Oh yes you will! I had to stand a year with that Slytherin brat as Head 55 years ago with him going about the teachers like a pet and a real jerk around the students! I stood here without calling him any bad names when he released the Chamber of Secrets so I'm not going to let you call this poor girl names either!"

However, Hermione never heard the last part of the argument because she had already gone back into her room and collapsed onto her bed, weary from the past day's activities.

But her pain was not through even with her asleep, no, it would continue with her dreams.

* * *

**A/N: Hey everybody! I am sooo sorry for my lack of updates! This is going to me my most active story because of so many reads and reviews begging me to add another chapter into the story! My other stories are going to go on hiatus for a while because of summer school that I have right now! So sorry everybody! But it's so I can get ahead in school upcoming school year. I plan to have the next chapter by the middle of July or if I can get some writing spurt between now and then! You guys probably noticed grammatical errors and such right now but my beta is currently reading this story over, so stay with me! I have a pretty good idea on where I want this story to go, but if you guys have any suggestions feel free to share! Thanks for your patience! dreamspells**  



	5. The Dream Part I

**All future Author Notes will be at the bottom! Enjoy reading!**

The Dream Part One

An ominous black cloaked figure ran across the ground with the sound as thumps as he ran through the fields. The ever ending maze he ran through, chasing someone. He knew he had to do something, help someone, but he couldn't figure out who it was. The moonlight lit his well built body under his cloak as a shadow underneath him. He needed to find something. Whatever that something was. The night was filled with clouds looming above him and there were shadows that surrounded him that could easily hide someone.

He did not know what he was thinking to be scared of shadows. By Merlin, he was the shadow himself on a night like tonight. But the nagging part of his mind was telling him that something was out there he should be afraid of. A different less inviting something than the thing he was already going after.

A twig snapped about twenty yards away.

His whole body froze as he stood listening for whoever it was that stepped on a twig to show themselves. His right hand reached slowly down into his pocket for his wand.

A scream broke out and pierce the night sky. A low, angry voice was heard and the scream only got louder. Then all of a sudden, the screaming ceased. Then footsteps were heard. Footsteps approached him in his direction. They crept slowly and tentatively. His eyesight in the field was limited as the corn field rose to his nose even with his 5'11" stature.

Who was that screaming? And who was the one that caused the screaming? He wondered.

The footsteps got nearer and nearer. His heart pounded against his chest as his wand pointed out in front of him. His ears filled with a pounding THUMP-THUMP. He wanted at that moment for nothing more than to Apparate away from the field. He tried, but he was stuck. It didn't work.

The corn to his right was moving to give way to the approaching figure.

One…two…three…STUPEFY! He thought silently in his head. Not that he could concentrate over his heart that was now taking over his head.

The footsteps stopped. The corn stopped moving. All was silent now. His heart slowed back down to it's normal rate as he begun breathing again. He hadn't even realized that he held his breath as he awaited that corn maze figure. He waited, but it didn't come.

His arm relaxed as the thought of an impending doom escaped him. He remembered again of the feeling he had before of having to find something or even possibly, someone.

The night slowly turned to daylight as he continued his search, but not forgetting that he had heard someone out there in the mist of the night. As the sun reached the horizon he was still lost in the corn maze, still not having found anything.

But one odd thing he noticed before everything around him fell into darkness, was a snake. It slithered in front of his feet. At first the snake stared into his eyes. It pierced through, burning until he was on the ground screaming with his hands cupped over his eyes. He wasn't looking into those eyes anymore, but he could feel their burn. Their hatred. Their suffering.

* * *

**Okay, okay! Before anyone murder's me, let me explain! I know this was an EXTREMELY short chapter, but I had like no other time to write this! I'm SOO SORRY! I will now not be making an promises to get anyone hopes up, so that's something new. I know this chapter is not even a CHAPTER technically by length. It's more of a chapter that will be MAJORLY important in future chapters. A bring it together chapter, I call it. As you've realized, my other stories are currently on Hiatus at the moment until I can find some time out of my busy school work and band to type it up. Thank you for your patience everyone!**

I also now have a website I will be using soon for Chapter Updates and Previews. I will soon put it up somewhere.

If you have any comments or suggestings, please state them. Thanks!

Love Skye!


	6. Author's Note!

Hi to all my faithful readers! I would like to announce that this story has been completely rewritten and is now titled under The Clock's Ticking. Hope you love my new style and form of storytelling of your favorite characters after about a year of being on hiatus!

-Thanks!


End file.
